Folding toolbars are well known. Conventional folding toolbars include a longitudinally extending tongue having a transverse frame member at the rear of the tongue. A pair of wings are pivotally attached to the frame so as to fold between a use position extending laterally in opposite directions, and a transport position extending parallel and adjacent the tongue. The wings and the center frame each have wheels for rolling support in both the use and transport positions. Folding and unfolding of the wings is accomplished with hydraulic cylinders.
Typically, the wings are maintained in the transport position solely by the hydraulic system, without a mechanical lock or latch. Sometimes the hydraulic cylinders do not fully pull the wings into the transport position. Since the hydraulic cylinder is located at the inner/rearward ends of the wings, the outer/forward ends of the wings tend to have lateral movement in the transport position. Such movement creates additional forces or stress on the toolbar components and the hydraulic system, which can lead to premature wear and the need for repair or replacement.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a latch assembly for securing the wings of the toolbar in the transport position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a latch assembly for a folding toolbar which can be quickly and easily actuated for engaging and disengaging the toolbar wings in the transport position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a latch assembly for the wings of a folding toolbar, with the latch assembly being hydraulically actuated.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a linearly actuated latch assembly for folding tool bar wings and retention of the wings in the transport position.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pivotal latch assembly for retention of opposing wings on a folding tool bar.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a latch assembly for the opposite wings of a folding tool bar which utilizes a pair of latches for retentively engaging a pair of catches on the wings of the tool bar.
Another objective of the present invention is a method of latching the wings of a folding tool bar in a transport position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of latching and unlatching folding tool bar wings by simultaneously pivoting a pair of latch arms to and from engagement with hooks on the wings.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of latching and unlatching folding tool bar wings by pivoting a pair of latches in unison between latched and unlatched positions.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of latching and unlatching folding tool bar wings in a transport position by pivoting latch arms in opposite directions relative to one another.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of latching and unlatching opposing wings of a folding tool bar using a linear actuator.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a latching assembly and method for folding toolbar wings, which is quick, easy and safe to use, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.